Frozen Uzumaki
by scarface101
Summary: What if Naruto was Kazuha Aoi's Limiter? What if he was Satellizer's Older brother? And what if Naruto, ran his own Pandora Academy known as North Genetics? Naruto x Harem. [Both Naruto and Freezing girls.] Warning: Bashing. Don't like then don't read or Flame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here's a new story. To my readers I apologize for popping out new stories and neglecting my other ones… but the goddamned Plot Bunnies won't leave me alone okay?! So anyway, here's a Naruto/Freezing story. I hope you enjoy it, and please R&R this along with my other stories. And no FUCKING flames, I specifically put down 'Warning: Bashing' and some idiot tells me I should grow up and stop bashing characters. Well, whoever the 'guest' was to say that I say 'Fuck you!' I put down the damn warning for a reason, idiot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter one: Arrival.**

Here we find the infamous Satellizer L. Bridgette sitting on the roof, by herself gorging on her favorite food, from the Burger Queen. One by one she devoured them, all while thinking of her first crush, her first kiss, her first love, her beloved Nii-sama Naruto Uzumaki.

He was everything to her. Her protector, her friend, and her true love. She wanted to run away with him, to go and see the world with him, to make love to him, and fulfill his every desire. To Satellizer he wasn't just a man, or a childish crush… he was GOD. She worshipped him, for he was perfection; he was both kind and menacing in equal measures.

He could be your best friend, or worst enemy. To this day she still held onto the desire to meet him again, and to go with him to wherever he went. She would do anything for him, for he protected her from her half-brother, the first time he had intervened in Louis' cruel tormenting of her… she saw fire dance in Naruto's eyes.

It exhilarated her, it made her heart race, heat rise in her cheeks.

A dreamy expression formed on her face as some drool escaped from her mouth as she pictured herself being hugged tightly by her beloved Nii-sama.

Her musings and day-dreaming were cut short when a certain annoyance showed up. It was Kazuya Aoi, a freshman that showed up and now thought he could be her Limiter, hell the first time they met not only had he fucking groped her, she lost to that stuck up bitch, Ganessa Roland, therefore losing her rank as #1.

"Make it fast, I wish to be left alone." She spoke with venom coating her words. The First-year Limiter nodded as he spoke "Please allow me to be your Limiter!"

"No. There's someone else I wished to be partnered with." She replied honestly, though he didn't buy it as he said "I know that's a lie. Everyone here's terrified of you!" she growled slightly in annoyance as she thought _'Does this brat know how to take a hint? If not I might have to… do this the hard way.'_

Before she could speak the School PA announced "All students report to the training area! We have a special guest arriving from North Genetics!"

This confused Kazuya as he asked "Stella-sempai, I thought there were only two major academies for Pandora's? West and East Genetics." Her eyes narrowed at how he addressed her with such familiarity as she answered bitterly "Don't call me by that name like we are friends. North Genetics was established about eight months ago, stationed in the Arctic. Rumor has it that a small squad of Ten students, five Pandora's and their respective Limiter's took down an S-class Nova with no casualties."

The freshman jaw-dropped at that thinking it was considered impossible as the two ran to the training area, which was usually reserved for Third years, but this was a special occasion.

Sister Margaret was pacing nervously as she shouted out "All students stand at attention!" at this every single student straightened up not knowing what was truly going on as the head of West Genetics spoke "You're all here to be evaluated by the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. He is here, to select the best candidates for a special training program at his academy North Genetics. Good luck, and please be on your best behavior for him."

Satellizer froze in place as her mind screeched to a halt as the only clear thought inside of her head was _'Nii-sama…. HERE?!'_ the freshman, Kazuya that had pestered her before grit his teeth in anger, for Naruto… was his elder sister's partner, and believed he was somehow responsible for Kazuha's death.

Footsteps were heard in the darkened hallway, as a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and strange whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks appeared in an all white suit with a red dress shirt.

Behind him was a woman with blue hair, an amber eye with the other being covered by a black eye-patch, a labret piercing on her lower lip, and an origami flower in her hair.

The blonde stepped forward as he lit a cigarette and took a drag from it, as his eyes skimmed over the various students, the first one he saw was none other than his younger 'sister' "Well, hello Stella-chan. Been too long." He spoke in a charming voice as he cupped her cheek.

She blushed as she became a stammering mess, unable to form legitimate words making her older 'brother' smile as he continued to speak "You were so pretty when you were younger, and now… you're a gem. A flawless gem." Her face flushed neon red as she fell to her knee's becoming a mumbling mess, shocking the various students.

"Sign Satellizer up for the program, Konan." He spoke in a business like tone making the blue-haired woman nod as she wrote down the blonde woman's name. Kazuya decided to run his mouth without thinking "You left my Nee-san to die you bastard!"

For a moment Naruto was somewhat confused, before snapping his fingers causing his assistant Konan to speak "Kazuya Aoi, freshman. No outstanding qualities. Though rumors suggest he can initiate a freezing area even without an Erienbar set."

The blonde man scoffed as he had seen abilities like that before, he then smirked as he remembered "Ah, now I remember. You're Kazu-chan's little bro. Shame, she was a very dear friend to me. Fifteen fucking seconds, fifteen seconds and I could've saved her." He frowned at the end to himself and out of nowhere was grabbed by the collar, courtesy of Kazuya who shouted "YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!"

Konan was about to pull a Tanto out from her business suit but was beaten to the punch by a certain blonde woman who kicked Kazuya in the ribs as she screamed "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW AOI-BAKA! SHITTY BRAT! Do you know who you nearly assaulted?! He's Naruto Bridget Uzumaki! The man who slew a 1,000 Nova! The Father of the Apollo Limiter's! The Savior of Nations! The Freezing god! You're in the presence…. Of a true god!"

Her outburst shocked every single student, though a certain Silver-haired Third year thought _'There's no way… are they related somehow? From how she sounds… it's like she worships him.'_

The Blue-haired woman readjusted the blonde's suit as he spoke in a cold tone "Thank you Satellizer. But unnecessary; I can fight my own battles, against NOVA and otherwise. Back in line if you please." Already sensing his disappointment the blonde girl's fierce eyes quickly changed to those of a hurt puppy as she went back into line while hanging her head in misery.

As he continued inspecting the various students, his main focus being Pandora's another caught his eye making him ask "And you are?" she replied in a giddy tone "I'm Rana Linchen ,De Arimasu! Pleased to meet you!" she grabbed his hand and shook it in a rather… enthusiastic way.

Naruto laughed heartily as he yelled "I like this one! She's got a lot of pep!" at this Konan wrote down Rana's name on her notepad. The Untouchable Queen however sent a heated glare at the Tibetan girl as she thought _'How dare she get Nii-sama's attention! He should only be focused on me!'_

He continued inspecting Pandora's as he whispered to his assistant "Chiffon Fairchild. Enough said." She nodded in agreement, having her on their side would be easily considered a coup de' tat.

He then saw a young third year with blonde hair and asked her "You are ma'am?" she nodded to him and replied politely "I am Elizabeth Mably, at your service." He took a drag from his cigarette and asked her "Why are you here?"

She stood proudly as she began speaking "To protect and serve our…" she was interrupted by the whiskered man who blew smoke in her face before speaking "Spare me that BS and tell me why you're really here you shitty prom queen."

She took great offence at that as she was about to punch him, but was held back by Ticy Phenyl, with the #2 Third year screaming "TO FUCKING KILL NOVA'S AND PROTECT WHAT'S DEAR TO ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto grinned as he spoke "I like you too." This stunned Elizabeth making her freeze in place as she thought _'Was… I just punked? Was that some kind of psychological test?!'_

As the blue-haired woman signed the Third year's name Naruto approached a dark-skinned girl as he asked her "Name?" she replied "Creo Brand, sir. I'm ready to serve." The blonde tapped his cigarette a few times making ash fall off as he asked her "Any family?" she shook her head bluntly replying "No sir. I'm an orphan. But I still wish to protect Earth. It would do me great honor if you signed me up sir. I've heard nothing but good things about your academy. Tough, disciplined, and makes the best soldiers."

He smirked as he replied "All true. Mark her up." His assistant nodded as she wrote down Creo's name. he then turned to a redhead as he asked "You are?" she took on a smug grin as she answered "Ganessa Roland! The #1 Second year after I defeated Satellizer."

The blonde's eyes flashed red as he replied with words mixed with honey and poison as his eyebrow twitched "Only because of a cheap-shot thanks to a certain idiot. Yeah I saw the footage." All eyes turned to Kazuya as an arrow blinked over his head making him shrink under their stares.

Naruto turned to Konan whispering "Sign her up anyway." The amber-eyed woman whispered back "Is that wise Naruto-sama? She screams 'arrogance' and 'spoiled brat' to me." He sighed as he answered her "Yes, we'll knock her down off her high-horse." She nodded as she wrote down the redhead's name.

Naruto then turned to another redhead "Now what's your name sweetheart?" she smirked in a somewhat sadistic way as she replied "Arnett McMillan. Some call me 'Mad Dog'."

He smirked somewhat as he asked "I know you. Got a hate for Rich kids yeah? Don't blame you, a fucker I knew from a wealthy family always tried to show off. Stupid piece of shit got killed by me when he tried to light my ass on fire with his freaky eyes."

This statement confused the various students as Konan coughed slightly, warning Naruto he was talking too much. He laughed and said "Her too. I like her." The amber-eyed woman nodded as she wrote down her name.

Naruto then approached a girl with Silver hair in the fashion of drills, he already knew who she was, Attia Simmons, he liked to call her 'weasel bitch' due to her nature as a plotter and trickster. He didn't like her, but knew he could manipulate her into being an… interesting trust exercise for the other candidates. Sensing his intentions Konan signed her up as well.

Finally the blonde approached another redhead who immediately introduced herself "I am Ingrid Bernstein. Good to meet you." The blonde knew of her reputation as an enforcer of the rules, and the Third years self-appointed Hierarchy system as he asked her "You believe those of lower rank should be completely obedient to their superiors?"

She nodded wondering where he was going with this as he continued "And I'm of higher rank meaning you should obey me without question correct?" she nodded again as a bead of sweat fell down from her forehead as his piercing eyes seemed to gaze into her soul.

"Then here's an order." He pulled out a gun from a holster inside his suit coat and handed it to her saying "Kill yourself or your Limiter." Horror filled her face as her hands shook while holding the pistol, she bit her lip and screamed "I REFUSE!"

He smiled as he calmly spoke "Good. My point's been proven." She blanched at that as he took the pistol from her grasp and placed it back into his hidden holster with Elizabeth thinking _'Another test. He pushed her buttons. Testing her reaction, just like me.'_

As he walked off he spoke "That's enough candidates, after Ms. Ingrid and one Kaho Hiragi." The amber-eyed woman nodded as she wrote down Ingrid's and Kaho's name. The mentioned latter curious as to why she, a first year was picked.

The student's looked confused causing Naruto to speak "You're probably wondering what the point of all this was. To answer, there are a few reasons. First, my current goal is to create an Elite team of the Best Pandora's and train them into becoming the GREATEST. Second, this is a test created by the brass, the candidates I've chosen shall be trained for a month at one of my facilities in the north, to prove that my 'quality over quantity' approach is superior. Also, I chose a First year to prove that I can do in a single month, what West and East Genetics cannot do in a year."

The chosen girls chattered amongst themselves as they wondered what it was like at North Genetics, but none were more excited than the Untouchable Queen, for she would have a chance, to reconnect with her elder brother, and god. He winked in her direction making her blush.

Kazuya however spoke from the crowd "Why have you chosen only Pandora's?! Why not any Limiters?" the blonde took a drag from his cigarette as he answered "Good question. This project I have chosen them for revolves strictly around Pandora's, not Limiters. Plus, and I failed to mention this, it is also a means for me… to find a new partner."

The girls all lit up, at having a chance at being the partner of THE Freezing god! Each girl's Limiter scratched their heads while sighing in defeat until the blonde spoke "Whoever I choose as my partner, won't be forced into it. She'll have the option of sticking with her old Limiter here at West Genetics."

This caused the Limiter's to breathe a sigh in relief, knowing that there was still a good chance of keeping their partners.

"You girls have one hour to pack and say goodbye to your friends. I'll see you at the airfield. Any non-classified questions may be directed to my assistant, Konan; the rest of you, have a pleasant day." He finished as he walked away, hearing a few fan-girl squeals as he left.

As he walked down the darkened hallway he spoke to his assistant "I'm getting too fucking old for this shit." The blue-haired woman adjusted her eye-patch while replying "Agreed, me and the other's understand."

He sighed as he said "I'm an old Soldier, Konan. I'm fucking tired of dealing with one war, after another. Back in the day, we fought against our own kind. Now, we're dealing with beings from an alternate dimension that go boom when stuck in our atmosphere for too long. We don't even know why they keep coming here. There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to those Nova's."

She nodded as she replied "Agreed. But on the upside for today, you saw your 'little sister'."

He smiled as he replied "Yeah. How me and her met, well, it's a long story." She nodded as she spoke "You don't need to say anything Naruto-sama."

He smiled as he replied "We've been friends for over two millennia, and still you're so loyal to me." Her face remained as stoic as ever, but a glimmer of affection shined in her visible eye "But of course. You own me. I shall be yours forever, as will the others."

He nodded as he resumed a business like tone "Be sure the jet is fueled and ready, lunch is prepared for the ladies, etc."

She nodded as she spoke in her usual monotone voice "But of course. Efficiency… is my policy."

**End Chapter 1.**

**A/N: In case you're wondering this starts just after Rana appears, but before her's and Satellizer's fight with Arnett and Creo, oh and Satellizer never accepted Kazuya as a partner in any way. Naruto's relation with Satellizer shall be explained much later. Please R&R and no flames. God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter, wow I've been on a pretty good role lately, for me that is. Hope you enjoy this second chapter more than the first. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter two: North Genetics.**

The various candidates had all gathered at the airfield "Wow, Naruto-san has his own private jet!" Kaho half-yelled in awe at the brilliant black and gold color scheme of the jet. Elizabeth spoke "But of course. Naruto-san is a self-made billionaire, he owns corporations around the globe. North Genetics was, and is the pinnacle of his vast business empire despite it still being quite new."

The other girls were quite impressed at this fact, one however… was in her own world.

**Satellizer's dream world.**

The Untouchable queen and her big brother were in Paris, at a luxury hotel, she was pouring him a glass of wine. He chuckled lightly as she spoke "Nii-sama, I've been meaning to tell you… for a long time. I love you. I idolize you; I'll do anything you want."

He twirled a lock of her blonde hair as he asked "Anything?" she nodded eagerly as he tore off her clothes, revealing her sizeable bust when… "SATELLIZER!"

**Reality.**

The spectacled blonde's day dream was shattered as Rana was poking her forehead "What's the matter De Arimasu? You spaced out on us." She spoke in a somewhat worried tone. The Untouchable queen blushed as she quickly replied "It's nothing." This caused Attia to raise an eyebrow in suspicion but she made no comment, for now.

As the door for the jet opened, Konan appeared from the entrance and spoke in her usual monotone voice "Get in." one by one the ten Pandora's entered the Jet where one Naruto Uzumaki was waiting, with a cigarette in one hand and a soda in the other. Without hesitation the Untouchable Queen got the seat by his side, while Chiffon managed to get the other, much to the other girl's ire who hoped to make a good impression to him.

Despite them having their own Limiter's it is every single Pandora's dream to be the Freezing god's partner. In her mind Chiffon was thinking _'Oh my god! I am sitting next to THE Freezing god! I've got to become his Pandora!'_ if you looked close enough, you could see her eyes open slightly as a competitive glimmer flashed in them.

Sattelizer was already rubbing her elder brother's arm thinking _'His muscles, they're perfection! Everything about Nii-sama is perfection! I must gain his approval no matter what!'_

The blonde man smirked as he could already tell the Ten Pandora's before him were going to fight each other tooth and nail for his approval, especially his little sister. He drank some of his soda while thinking with somewhat of a sadistic gleam in his eye _'This is going to be fun.'_

**Several hours later.**

The Jet finally arrived at it's destination, in the Arctic, it landed inside North Genetic's hanger bay where various aircraft were kept. As the girl's and Naruto exited the jet, a woman with red hair showed up in a mechanic's jumpsuit "Hey, shithead. You take good care of my baby?"

The blonde man chuckled as she replied "Yep. Your beloved jet's still in one piece. Not a scratch." She threw a wrench at him which he caught neatly in his hand as she yelled "I find anything wrong with Turbo-kun and you're ass is fucking grass!"

He sighed as he spoke in a somewhat mocking tone "Where's the love?" Tayuya glared at him as she screamed "FUCK YOU!" to which he calmly replied with a smile "Promise?" she shrugged as she answered "Maybe later. Depends on my mood."

The Pandora's jaw-dropped as Ingrid asked "What just happened?" with Satellizer answering "I think… they were flirting?" all the others could do was merely shrug. Konan exited the Jet as she spoke "Follow me to your room."

As they followed the blue-haired woman they saw an indoor training area where a number of Pandora's and Limiters were training, the former practicing with their Volt weapons, and the latter in expanding and strengthening their Freezing area's both alone and together.

Finally they entered a barracks as Konan said "Barracks A-12 shall be your new home for the month." The girls were silent for awhile before Ganessa spoke "Wait a minute, do you mean to tell us we have to SHARE a room, and we don't get out own?!"

The amber-eyed woman nodded as she began explaining "Correct. From here on you're a team. You shall sleep together, learn together, train together, eat together, and even bathe together. No exceptions. Furthermore you've all be labeled as First year's so don't bother trying the seniority card to other students."

All the second and third year Pandora's mind's cracked at that as they imagined becoming laughingstocks due to this unexpected change. "There are rules here at North Genetics, for instance there is no such thing as a 'Hierarchy' here. All the students are treated fairly and equally regardless of year. Also, there are no free meals; if you wish to eat, you must work for your food."

Attia chose this moment to protest "That's not fair!" the blue-haired woman adjusted her eye-patch as she replied "It is perfectly fair. Naruto-sama believes that giving gourmet meals and special treatment makes West and East Genetics students, spoiled and lazy. Working for your food develops both character and integrity. Qualities that you could all do with I'm sure."

Chiffon and Rana seemed the most accepting of these new rules. Creo, Arnett, Kaho, and Elizabeth all looked away, though the last one thought _'I shall suffer through it if it means getting Nii-sama's attention.'_

Elizabeth and Ingrid grit their teeth somewhat, but accepted reluctantly. Attia and Ganessa looked livid as they complained in unison "NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!"

A cold smirk appeared on Konan's face sending chill's down the two girl's spines as she replied "As I said, you must work for your food. Also… whiners automatically get toilet duties." The two were stunned into silence as a girl with mint green hair entered "Yo! I'm Fuu! I'm gonna be your manager! Put these on." The Pandora's were each given a black warm-up suit.

"Trust me, you'll want those. I'll see you girls later after your training." She said and was about to leave before Konan spoke "Aren't you forgetting something Fuu-san?" the green-haired girl blushed in embarrassment as she pulled out ten cards, and hands one to each girl.

"What are these?" asked Chiffon as she saw a number on her card, it being 500. The orange-eyed girl explained "Those are CP cards. Or Currency Points. Those are the currency of the realm here; you use those to pay for things like food, shampoo, etc. You earn points by your grades, how well you work, and things like that. Also you get a monthly bonus based on overall performance. In short if you want something, you need Currency Points to pay for it, and to get Currency Points… you need to work. Since you're all new here then you get 500 points to start with. Make them count."

With that she left leaving the Amber-eyed woman to say to her current charges "You have exactly thirty minutes to bathe before I return to pick you up for class." With that she left, leaving the girls to wonder _'Where IS the bath?'_

"I found it!" yelled Kaho, the door to their barracks bath was at the end of the bedroom, it was a simple large bath big enough to fit fifteen people. "When they said bathe together…. They meant it." Ingrid deadpanned, with Elizabeth nodding in agreement as she spoke "This… will be a long month."

Thirty minutes later the girls entered the bed area of their barracks, wearing the black warm-up suits, with Konan waiting "Good. At least you're punctual." She said as she motioned for them to follow her. In single file the followed the blue-haired woman to the cafeteria, the amber-eyed woman then explained "Here's the standard schedule for all students. Though it's been changed up a little since you're transfer is temporary unless you choose otherwise."

She handed each of them a notepad that read

7:00-7:30 AM: Wake up, get showered and dressed.

8-11: AM: Classes.

12-1:00 PM: Lunch.

1:30- 5:00 PM: Training with Naruto.

5:30-8:00 PM: Work hours.

8:30-9:45 PM: Relaxation hours.

10:00 PM: Lights out.

"It is 5:47 now, you're going to start your school term by working. Attia and Ganessa, toilet cleaning. Ingrid and Elizabeth, wash dishes. Satellizer and Chiffon, you're mopping the cafeteria. Creo and Arnett, laundry. Rana and Kaho, you're going to be couriers and deliver packages and mail to students across campus." Konan explained in a tone that the girl's read as 'That is final. Complain and you're dead.'

With a collective sigh each girl began their respective jobs.

Chiffon had a small smile all the while as she and her partner mopped while thinking _'What a unique program. The students must work if they want a meal, instead of it being given to them. How interesting.'_ As the two mopped the blonde woman commented "Check out the prices."

The brown-haired woman glanced at the cafeteria menu; the cheap foods were simple foods that cost around 30 to 50 CP, but as the luxury and complexity of the food went up, so did the prices. For example, a cup of instant ramen, or a simple ham and cheese sandwich cost about 30 CP. But one of those Gourmet meals like what they served at West Genetics cost up to 200 CP.

"Hmm, the pricing seems quite fair in my opinion." The brown-haired girl commented as she continued mopping. The Untouchable queen nodded in agreement, already thinking of joining North Genetics, permanently.

**Satellizer's dream world.**

"Nii-sama! I joined North Genetics!" she proudly exclaimed while adjusting her glasses in a cutesy manner. Her elder brother smiled while tenderly caressing her cheek "Good choice. You won't regret it Stella-chan."

She rubbed her cheek against his hand as she replied "Oh no. I won't; because you're here Nii-sama." She slowly leaned in for a kiss as her brother leaned in as well then… "Satellizer-san?"

**Reality.**

"What?" the spectacled girl asked as she snapped out of her daydream with her co-worker saying "You were drooling, and you were making a weird face." The blonde girl blushed as she twiddled her finger's unable to come up with an excuse of any kind.

The 'Smiling monster' raised an eyebrow as she asked "Do you… love your big brother? More than a sister should?" the blonde Pandora nodded in a slightly ashamed way as she replied "Yes, when I was younger Nii-sama… protected me. I love him with all my heart, but… I'm kind of scared he'll push me away because of us being related."

Chiffon's eyes slightly opened as she spoke "I see. There's nothing to be ashamed of, but… how are you two related anyway?"

Satellizer adjusted her glasses as she continued mopping "It's complicated. But, we aren't related by blood. Nii-sama showed up on our front doorstep during a cold and rainy evening; at first father wanted him gone as soon as the rain let up, but… Nii-sama impressed him when he mentioned a specific flaw in my… father's bank account and how to increase his income a full 14%. After that, he was adopted in the family for his brilliance, and eventually started his own business as he grew older.

He… offered to take me with him… but I still had my mother to worry about." She spoke, surprising herself at being so… open to her co-worker.

Chiffon smiled slightly, but said nothing all the while thinking _'She's quite dedicated to him. Sorry Satellizer-san, but I'm going to become Naruto-san's limiter.'_

**With Ingrid and Elizabeth.**

"This is not how I imagined spending the month at North Genetics." Ingrid mentioned as she scrubbed another plate and put it in the clean pile. Elizabeth nodded in agreement as she spoke "Same. But the system is quite unique. I can see the use behind it; having the students work encourages discipline and character. Naruto-san is quite well-known for unorthodox training methods, but they prove well worth it."

The red-haired girl raised an eyebrow as she commented "You seem to know a bit about Naruto-san." The blonde Pandora shrugged as she put extra dish soap in the water as she replied "Mostly by reputation. Though I've met him a few times; my parents do business with him."

The red-haired Pandora accepted that answer since her co-worker's family owned a winery. After that they continued working in silence.

**With Rana and Kaho.**

"Good afternoon de Arimasu! Package for you!" Rana yelled enthusiastically as she left a box in front of a student's door, While Kaho slipped mail in through mail slots in each door.

"This is kind of fun." The red/brown haired Pandora said with a smile, while the Tibetan Pandora yelled "That's right de Arimasu! We'll be done with our rounds in no time!" all Kaho could do was giggle at her cheerful friend while a familiar redhead showed up "Yo, fresh meat. Having a good time?"

The two turned and saw Tayuya wearing a black leather jacket, and jeans as she blew a bubble made from gum and popped it. Kaho giggled a bit as she commented "Tayuya-san looks like a delinquent." Rana tried to stifle her giggling, but failed as she made sputtering sounds.

"Fuck you bitches. Who cares how the fuck I dress?" She spoke in her usual rude tone. With the younger Pandora replying while trying to change the subject "Sorry Tayuya-san. So uh, how long have you been working for Naruto-san?"

The redhead shrugged as she answered "Long time. You should get back to work. Slacker's don't get CP." The two Pandora's blanched at that and quickly resumed their rounds.

**With Attia and Ganessa.**

"This isn't what someone like me should be doing! I'm the #1 second year of West Genetics!" screamed Ganessa as she scrubbed a toilet, "Yeah. But that doesn't matter here, especially since it was a cheap shot." Spoke a woman in a trench coat reading a newspaper. She was Anko Mitarashi, one of Naruto's first and oldest friends. She was currently keeping an eye on the two after they tried to shirk their duties.

"By the way, you're getting half CP after trying to slack off." The purple-haired woman said, leaving the two girls much more irritable as they kept working.

As they continued grumbling Anko looked at them for a second over her newspaper as she said "You two want respect and status? You have to earn it here. Right now, you're just a bunch of Jarheads here."

"Excuse me? Jarheads? I'm a Third year, ranked Pandora!" Attia yelled feeling thoroughly insulted, the purple-haired woman grinned as she said "Weren't you told? All of you Candidates… have been brought down to First-Years."

The red-haired girl asked in shock "Y-y-y-you mean?" her question was answered by a simple nod, making the two scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**With Creo and Arnett.**

"You hear something?" asked Arnett as she poured some fabric softener, while Creo shrugged replying "Nope. Not a thing." The redhead shrugged as well as she asked "Is there some kind of point to this? You know, working these jobs?"

The dark-skinned Pandora folded another black warm-up suit then a red dress as she replied "I think there is. Chiffon-sempai took it pretty well. Guess she caught onto whatever purpose this serves."

The 'Mad Dog' Pandora sighed in frustration as she spoke "Not my ideal first day. But, I'm used to hard work. I mow lawns for a hobby; I just hope my time's not wasted here. I came here not only because I was picked by Naruto-san himself, but… because I want to learn how to fight better. To be a better Pandora."

Creo's eyes softened a bit, she smiled slightly and spoke to her friend "From what I heard, North Genetics has created some of the most elite Pandora squads and has made vast improvements to aiding Pandora's in the fight, with experimental armors and enhancements."

This caught the red-head's attention as she asked "What enhancements?" the dark-skinned Pandora shrugged as she answered "There are rumor's that Naruto-san has been trying to create a formula to enhance a Pandora's abilities and Volt weapons without any or minimal drawbacks; though no one is quite certain."

Arnett seemed impressed, but was interrupted when another box showed up, though this one had the names of her bunkmates, as she tore it open her eyes widened in shock, with a grin quickly appearing on her face as she said "Creo… this is just too cool."

**Later.**

"First day and you handled yourselves quite well." Naruto spoke as he inspected his new students in the Hanger bay.

"Thank you sir. What is next?" asked Creo, on the outside she was stoic, but on the inside a chibi version of her was doing back-flips and screaming like a fan-girl after what she and Arnett got a sneak peek of.

Naruto grinned as he replied "Since you all finished early we'll be doing a quick training exercise. Now strip." The girls all blushed, though without question Satellizer quickly stripped down to her underwear with a blush on her face.

**Satellizer dream world.**

"But of course Nii-sama! I'd do anything for you!" she spoke while twiddling her fingers in a cute manner. Her big brother smiled as he spoke "Good girl. Now how about you lose the bra and panties?"

She smiled as she replied "Aww, so ecchi! Though I don't mind if it is for Nii-sama!"

**Reality.**

"What are you doing you pervert?!" screamed Attia as the Untouchable queen was in the process of taking off her panties but was stopped midway.

Naruto laughed heartily as he yelled "Someone's eager!" the spectacled girl blushed as she slipped her panties back on, causing Chiffon to ask with a cold glare "I trust this 'exercise' isn't of a perverted nature yes?" a dark aura surrounded her, but the whiskered man waved her off as he replied "Of course. You're all going to jog in the snow in only your underwear. You're going to make it to the flag pole, then back again. Plain and simple. Oh, and as a bonus, first one to make it back gets to have dinner with me."

Before they could ever blink Satellizer had already run out into the snow, the other nine Candidates jaw-dropped then… chaos.

"WAIT FOR ME!" screamed Ganessa as she shredded her clothes and ran into the cold. "NOT FAIR!" yelled Chiffon as she too shredded her clothes and ran into the snow, followed by the others. All the while Naruto made a peace sign saying to no one in particular "If the whip doesn't work then dangle a carrot."

Meanwhile with the girls, they were running through the snow, all the while shivering and quickly losing feeling in their bodies. "Naruto said we need to run to the flag pole…. BUT WHICH ONE?!" Attia screamed as there was a large number of Flag poles.

"Should've known; it sounded too easy. There's got to be some kind of trick to this." Spoke Elizabeth as she rubbed her arms, to create some warmth, but to no avail. The Untouchable Queen was also confused but in her mind was thinking _'Nii-sama once told me when faced with a difficult problem, you should try looking at it another way.'_

She looked closer at the Flag poles, and noticed some of them didn't have flags at all, those that did had various marks and symbols, but only one… had the North Genetics flag, which was black, with a red swirl mark over a snowflake. "THAT'S IT!" she screamed as she charged toward the particular flag, making the other's chase after her.

When she touched it a loud buzzing sounded out, signaling them to run back, as they continued to run back, they progressively slowed down as they continued losing feeling "I THINK I SEE THE POINT TO THE DE ARIMASU! WE'RE TRAINING TO SURVIVE EXTREME WEATHER CONDITIONS!"

The other girls quickly realized this too while collectively thinking _'So that's the point! Damn Naruto-san is good!'_ as they continued jogging through the snow, Satellizer was slowing down, quickly losing almost all feeling in her legs and feet.

She glanced up and saw Chiffon at the front, not surprising given her reputation, but an image flashed through her mind.

**Satellizer Nightmare world.**

"Yay! I won!" screamed a cheery Chiffon as she glomped Naruto's arm, all the while he was smiling. Then during dinner the two were making out, the blonde's hands rubbing her modest chest, slipping his tongue in her mouth and…

**Reality.**

"I REFUSE TO LOSE NII-SAMA TO ANYONE!" the Untouchable Queen screamed as with the last of her strength dashed past Chiffon and made first into the hangar bay, where a waiting Naruto had several mugs of Hot Chocolate waiting for them.

Without hesitation the girls quickly dove into the Hot Chocolate and slurped it down to get some feeling in their bodies. "Congrats girls; you've just completed your first exercise. And well done to you as well Stella-chan, you won the grand prize."

The spectacled girl smiled brightly as he continued "Konan will pick you up at 8:30." She nodded eagerly as he walked off all the while having a dreamy smile on her face. Though behind her, a few of the girl's were shooting jealous looks at her. Mostly for winning the dinner date with Naruto.

Meanwhile with said man he entered a chamber that was labeled 'Authorized personal only.' He stopped in front of special energy field that contained a lone black-haired woman. He smiled at her and spoke "Hello again Kazuha-chan."

The woman turned to him, her lifeless, almost synthetic eyes regarding him as she replied in a monotonous voice "There is no Kazuha. We are Nova."

He shrugged as he replied "Of course there is. We've got a promising batch this time. These girls are the best, and will become the greatest. And once they're given the enhancements and my special training… they'll become ever stronger. The first of a brand-new team of Pandora Shock troopers."

"We are curious. What is your goal Naruto-san?" asked 'Nova' making the blonde chuckle and reply "Sorry, but my endgame is a secret. But rest assured, when I'm done I'll be regarded as the mankind's greatest savior!"

The black-haired woman said nothing as the blonde turned to leave and say "Goodnight Kazuha-chan. I'll check on you again soon." As he left she spoke to his retreating form "There is no Kazuha. We are Nova. We look forward to your return."

As the door shut, Naruto shed a few tears, for his friend and lover Kazuha Aoi.

**End Chapter Two.**

**A/N: Main reason I did this chapter was because of the shortness of the previous, and I wanted to expand some on North Genetics. And as you can see… put in a plot twist. Please Review, and no fucking flames! God bless.**


End file.
